Gundam SEED: Shadows of War
by Deathzealot
Summary: The war is over, but both sides search for someone to shift the blame onto, and the Clyne Faction is in the way. Can they survice this! Follow up to Awakening.
1. PHASE01: Peace! What's That!

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Shadows of War**

Author Foreward: I know that some of this fanfiction is a little unbelievable but I ask you to bear with me for I intend this Fic only to be a link between my first SEED fic Awakening and my next one, which I have not even named yet for it is still on the drawing board. Also a side note I know that the Kusanagi, Eternal and Archangel are know as the Triple Ship Alliance but for two reasons I am calling them the Clyne Faction: 1) I never knew the proper name of them int'l recently. 2) There are no longer three ships, for if you read Awakening; you will see that a lot more ships are added to the Alliance. I also highly recommend that you read Awakening before reading this for you would not get what the story is saying. I thank you advance and I like you to enjoy Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Shadows of War.

**Phase 01: Peace! What's That!**

In orbit around the blue orb of Earth the long forgotten colony by the name of Mendel floated peacefully unnoticed by any other human eyes, once it was a prosperous colony; now it is a safe harbor for the Clyne Faction. Around the long cylinder of the colony a handful of Man shaped objects watched over the colony as silent sentries to the stars. They're where also a pair of smaller ships doing a circuit around the colony as well watching for any incursion. Inside the Colony itself were the ships of the Clyne Faction with blue showers of sparks dancing around them like fireflies that revealed that they were under repair since they looked like they just got out of a large battle; by the small minnows gathered around the larger ships, which happened to be repairs ships and men in bulky space suits armed with torches.

In the Ship's Lounge of the Support Ship Eternal, the flagship of the now expanded Clyne Faction, a pink haired girl of sixteen sat singing softly to the stars beyond the thin piece of glass separating the lounge from the airless void of space. In the girls hand was a little pink sphere, dancing to the girl's singing, and leaning against a wall of the lounge a boy of the same age had his eyes closed listening to the beautiful singing of the girl. As the song started to come to a close the door opened interrupting the song and an older man that looked like he had been through a lot walked into the lounge. The intrusion stopped the girl and the boy opened his eyes when the song stopped abruptly.

"I am sorry to intrude Miss Clyne but we have received a message from the leaders of the Earth Alliance and ZAFT requesting that we meet on neutral ground and I thought that you might want to know," the Captain reported with a frown. The girl frowned as well and turned her attention to the man and showed that her eyes looked much older then she happened to be.

"Thank you and please inform the rest of fleet of the transmission Mister Waltfeild," she ordered with a frown putting down her little Haro, Pink-chan. The man nodded and exited the lounge to head back to the bridge.

"About time those guys got around to setting up a peace settlement and what has it been three weeks now since the Battle of Genesis," the boy ranted angrily. Hiding a smile the girl made her way over to her quote-on-quote boyfriend.

"Now, now Kira, Politics take time, and truthfully I thought it would taken a lot longer then this," Lacus Clyne said with a smile as she placed an hand on his cheek. Kira Yamato smiled and opened his eyes again to show that like Lacus his eyes were older then he was for had since a lot of death in this pointless maybe more then Lacus. But the smile took away from that effect.

"All right then why don't you go and find Athrun for I am starting a briefing here pretty soon," she said in a mocking command voice. He chuckled and made his way out of room with Lacus on his arm smiling all along the way. There happened to be pain behind those eyes and smile for weeks ago his love Flay Allster was killed. Thankfully with the help of Lacus and his other friends he managed to get over it but the pain was still there and may never disappear. Lacus knew this and tried her best to keep his mind off the death of Flay. Nodding she smiled back and let go of him to head for the bridge while he headed for the hanger to see Athrun Zala his best friend and now wingmen.

Athrun Zala frowned as he looked up at the wreckage of the Freedom Gundam, his friend's Kira old Mobile Suit. It looked like it would never fly again but the techs wanted to keep it instead of taking it apart and using it for spare parts. One reason why was that it would be rebuilt given time and made a museum piece. He then turned to look over at the remains of his two Gundam Mobile Suits he had piloted since his entrance into the war. Sighing he placed his hand on the single remaining piece of his last Gundam the Justice Gundam and at the same time looked over at the remains of his older Gundam the Aegis Gundam, which had been recovered from its final resting place by the Orb Union alongside the Strike Gundam. He knew that they had been machines but they had served him well.

"Saying your good byes to them Athrun?" asked an amused voice behind him. Smiling he turned and saw his best friend the former Freedom Gundam pilot, Kira Yamato.

"Yeah and looking at the Freedom," he said looking over at the partly rebuilt Gundam with a sigh and turned his attention back to Kira.

"How come you always bring back your Gundams in such a shape that they can be rebuilt easily, while I go out of my way and self destruct my?" he asked with a smile. Kira looking amused walked over to join him in looking at the Freedom.

"Well maybe I like my better and I respect them more Athrun," Kira replied with a small chuckle. Athrun raised an eyebrow and looked over at Kira but the rebuttal he was about to say never went past his lips for his friend now wore a white Alliance Uniform instead of his usual Blue one. It was then he remembered that Kira had been promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade thanks to a panel of Earth Alliance Officers in the Clyne Faction itself and placed in command of the Archangel's MS replacing Lieutenant La Flagga, which now included the 95 repaired Strike Gundam, two Strike Daggers, and a single Astray.

"By the way Kira congregations on your promotion," Athrun said with a smile. Kira looked over at him then his new rank pin and blushed for he had been against it for he said that he never wanted to rejoin the Earth Forces, but Mwu and some friends like Athrun managed to talk him into accepting the position for a lot of the other men respected him in the Faction.

"Thanks Athrun, but I heard you are heading over to the Kusanagi and taking command of its remaining Astrays," Kira said smiling as he looked at his friend's new uniform. Instead of his usual red ZAFT uniform he wore the red vest and such of the Orb Defense Forces and Monergreate. He blushed to and smiled as well, as they looked up at the Freedom Gundam.

"I just remembered something Athrun what is going to happen to Dearka and Yzak?" Kira asked with a frown naming Athrun's two ZAFT friends that had defected to Clyne Faction and still looking at the giant MS before him.

"Well I am taking Yzak with me and placing him as my second while Dearka can stay with the Archangel as yours since he has been getting along with your friend Mille quite well," Athrun replied with a smile. Kira nodded and turned when the intercom announced a shuttle leaving for the Archangel.

"Well we better head over to the Archangel for Lacus is going over their for a briefing," Kira said with a smile as he headed for the shuttle in question as Athrun struggled to keep up.

Once the room was filled and the doors closed Lacus took the podium. Against the wall were screens showing the briefing rooms of the other ships of the Clyne Faction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am glad to announce that the Alliance and ZAFT have finally agreed to a peace settlement at a neutral location," Lacus announced with a smile. A few sighs of relief and closed eyes said that these men and women were ready to finally end this war. Lacus stopped a moment and started to look over at the people gathered, there were Coordinators and Naturals sitting side by side.

"Yes this war is most likely over, but like all of you I don't really trust them to keep their word of safe conduct, nor do I trust their respective militaries or even the Terrorist Organizations like Blue Cosmos and others. So I want the Noble III with a full load of Mobile Suits and two of the escorts ships to be under cloak waiting for anything to happen," she said and got a few nods in agreement. The next few minutes was taken by some bickering, before everyone calmed down.

"Excuse me ma'am are we allowed to bring a ship or we have to go in a shuttle or something?" asked Lieutenant Tyler Adams the single remaining officer of the Earth Alliance Ship Trojan a Cargo ship modified as a Mobile Suit Carrier. The ship was cable of carrying ten Strike Daggers safely. Now he was in command of the Escort Ship Fury for the Trojan had been attacked by rouge Earth Alliance Forces that supported Blue Cosmos, and the Faction had gone in and saved the ship. Now the remaining crew had joined the Faction and it brought three more Strike Daggers to the Faction.

"Yes we are allowed to bring one ship to the meeting, but with the ship's weapons sealed and two Mobile Suit Escorts, also with weapons covered," Lacus informed them with a nod. The others frowned and started to say something at the same time. After a few minutes they finally calmed down once more.

"Alright my party will be Kira Yamato, Murrue Ramius, Cagalli Yula Athha, and Athrun Zala," she said once the noise came back down. The room and the COMM screens erupted with noise as the Faction members objected to the proposal. Lacus was taken back by the outrage for she never realized how loyal her faction was.

"Ma'am send Murrue and Ms. Cagalli but you shouldn't go," Andy Waltfeild said outraged from the COMM screen of the Eternals briefing room, which was refused by Kisaka who fumed about sending Cagalli there. Lacus took a step back into Kira's arms.

"They love you Lacus and they don't like you getting in danger," Kira whispered into her ear. Blinking she moved back to podium. She couldn't believe this that every single Faction member in view were yelling or smiling at her. It was then she realized how powerful a connection could be when you take a group of people into battle and brings them out again. Sighing she called for quits and slowly the sound level came down.

"I am touched by your concern for me, but I can not stand by on the ship and wait for my friends go in my place," she said pleading to the others. The room was quit as her comment sunk in, and they about at the same time remembered that she was not like that. So they conceded and said nothing. Lacus sighed again and filled in some minor details.

"Alright Colonel Kisaka and Captain Waltfeild will be in command int'l I return and Lieutenant Anderson I want you to pick a team to go aboard the Noble," she informed them and then dismissed then. For a few minutes she sat stunned as it caught with her. Athrun, Cagille and Kira were standing around her, her friends.

"I never knew," she managed to say before sinking to a chair that Kira had place behind her. She also knew if she died, the faction would break up, for she was the only one keeping them together. Murrue walked up and hugged her as she leaned down. Murrue had always been both a mother and sister figure to the small group of teens, while Lieutenant Commander La Flagga was the big brother figure to them all.

"I know Lacus, but you have that effect on people, also when you take someone into battle and out again alive there are always a connection between them," Murrue said with a motherly smile. Lacus nodded and turned to her friends and became a teenager once more not a commander of a battle fleet ready to kill at her orders.

Athrun was frowning as he started to head for the shuttle that would bring him to the now approaching space station acting as the neutral ground for the settlement. As he stepped up to the shuttle, Cagalli came up to him.

"Athrun you don't need to go with us," she said after a brief kiss on his cheek. He was about to protest when he saw what she was pointing at, the Strike Rouge Gundam, which had been brought along as one of the MS escort but no one was available to pilot yet.

"I want you to take the Strike Rouge, I will be to busy to do pilot it," she said with a smile. Athrun nodded and headed towards the Gundam and saw Kira getting ready to take the Strike out.

"Yeah Kira strange to be piloting it again," he shouted up to him and Murdock on the catwalk. Kira frowned looked down at him and then smiled.

"Yeah but it feels familiar even when Lieutenant Commander La Flagga took it out," he said with a smile and motioned the robotic bird off his shoulder. Athrun smiled he saw Birdie take flight and land on his shoulder. Athrun was pleased to see his creation yet again for it had been in Kira's quarters on the Archangel for a while. He then decided to get back to business.

"Mister Murdoch can you get the Strike Rouge ready, I will be piloting it," he said with a smile to the older man which had became a good friend for Kira.

"Got it kid, give a minute to switch the OS and it will be ready," he said, for Erica Simmons had managed to create a hard drive which can switch the OS of a mobile suit from the Natural OS that Kira had designed and the one used by Faction MS being piloted by Coordinators. Athrun mounted the pink Mobile Suit and got it ready to launch once the grizzled tech announced it was ready. He threw a final glance at the running Cagalli and smiled remembered their time together after the battle. Athrun then turned his attention to Linear Catapult as it launched him brutally into space.

Kira smiled as he brought the Aile Strike Gundam next to the Shuttle bringing Lacus, Mille (acting as Lacus's aide), his sister Cagalli, Murrue (acting as Lacus's second in command) and Dearka (playing the role of the body guard). He smiled as the Aile Strike Rouge came up next to him and smiled even wider when Athrun's face flashed onto his screen, he didn't look too happy.

"How come I get the pink Mobile Suit," Athrun said with a mock growl. He was still in his uniform, like Kira was. Since they didn't expect to be in battle anytime soon. Chuckling Kira gave a big show of mock horror.

"Oh really and here I thought I was the whiny one here," Kira said with a smile. Athrun raised an eyebrow but then a Alliance Agremmeon Flag Carrier, and a ZAFT Nazca Class Frigate arrived and launched a shuttle a piece along with two MS escorting each. Both friends nodded now back to business. Kira turn to see that two Guiaz Mobiles were escorting the ZAFT Shuttle, while a Duel Dagger (Assault Shroud) and a Buster Dagger were escorting the Alliance Shuttle. It was then Kira realized that the Clyne Faction were the only ones with Gundams, all the others from ZAFT and the Alliance were destroyed. Nodding Kira turned to see a glimmer of light were the Noble III awaited and he smiled knowing that no one would get the better of them this time.

Athrun frowning let go of the lift for the Gundam behind him. He looked over as the Faction's shuttle started to unload its cargo. Smiling once more he moved to join them alongside Kira who was not smiling for his eyes were on the other peace parties and the Mobile Suits kneeling behind them as well.

"Athrun you know any of those ZAFT big wigs?" Cagalli asked with a smile motioning towards the ZAFT party but not looking happy in her Orb Union Uniform. Athrun hid a smile and turned to look at the ZAFT, two were wearing Military Uniforms most likely the pilots while the others were wearing the blue uniforms of the PLANT Supreme Council. He blinked for he never thought any of Council would come but this happened to be a peace settlement. As the three contingents walked towards each other they eyed each other, hands going for non-existent sidearm having left them on the shuttles.

"Yeah that lady in to the side is Yzak's Mother, the blonde lady to the side is Eileen Canaver it Siegel Clyne's supporter, the blond man if you can guess is Tad  
Elsman Dearka's Dad and finally that one man with looks like the new Chief Councilor is Jeremy Maxwell, who happened to by my father's right hand man," Athrun informed them with a frown keeping his eyes on Maxwell. Cagille nodded and turned to Murrue who was looking over at the Alliance group.

"You know any of those guys Murrue?" Cagille asked looking over at them seeing two normal suited figures hanging back.

"Yeah I do, that man in the lead Rear Admiral Hancock he sat in over the hearing after we got back to Alaska, but was one of my best allies there for he is the student of Admiral Halberton and the women is a senator who happens to be a friend of my mother. The others I don't know," she said with a displeased frown. Finally the groups came together and they stayed silent for a brief minute.

"Thank you for coming Miss Clyne we were afraid that our message couldn't reach you," Rear Admiral Hancock said with a kindly smile. Murrue had just mentioned that this young man happened to a protégée of the late Admiral Lewis Halberton. The Senator and another military officer near him scowled but didn't say anything.

"Thank you Admiral, and I must thank Councilors Maxwell and Canaver for coming as well," Lacus said with that smile of hers. The ZAFT Councilor only nodded and looked like he didn't want to be here, but Canaver just nodded with a smile since the two were very close in fact she was Lacus's God Mother.

"I like to introduce my party, there is Commander Murrue Ramius, Princess Cagalli Yula Athha, Lieutenant Junior Grade Kira Yamato, Lieutenant Dearka Ellsman, Commander Athrun Zala, and Warrant Officer Miriallia 'Milli' Haw," she said with a smile motioning to them in kind, which just nodded or smiled. Mille had been promoted to Warrant Officer alongside Sai for they had the experience needed. The other two parties introduce themselves and started towards the meeting room. But as soon as the door opened a line of Alliance Soldiers, Kira, Athrun, and Dearka the Coordinators of the group jumped in front of Lacus, Cagalli and Milli respectively in an effort to protect them while Murrue hunkered down behind the others and raised a Communicator to her lips. But Admiral Hancock chuckled and rested his hand on Murrue's shoulder.

"Calm down all of you there are only my men, for I was afraid of Blue Cosmos interference so I handpicked some men to act as a honor guard," he said nodding to the lead man who relaxed and brought the honor guard to attention. The Peace Parties continued on surprised at the honor guard's salutes before finally settling down in the meeting room.

Rear Admiral Hancock leaned back in his chair as he watched the ZAFT and Alliance officials debating left, right and center. Lacus Clyne often put in a comment or two before they went at again. He took this time to look over the Clyne Faction' other party members. First their was Lieutenant Junior Grade Kira Yamato, a seventeen year old boy but looked like had twice as life experience then men twice his age, next was the Princess who had those eyes of a seasoned warrior, the Aide Miriallia Haw who had the eyes that have seen death, and finally Lacus Clyne herself who those same eyes of the Princess but a more calmer ones. He shook his head in amazement at these young warriors who had been through hell and back.

As he listened to the debate he started to remember how he got out of JOSH-A when it was determined that there was a Cyclops System under the base. He had been along the first defense line barely holding together when he heard the transmission from Kira Yamato. It was then he broke off and steamed away from the equally retreating ZAFT fleet. He barely made it when the system activated and destroyed the base along with a number of ZAFT personnel invading the base. He had lost the remaining half of his taskforce when they put themselves between the shockwave and his Carrier. After the battle he was brought on charges of cowardice, but was dismissed for one of the jury mentioned that they needed experienced flag officers, but if he were found of cowardice again they he wouldn't be so lucky. Thankfully he never did, fighting at Panama, Orb, Victoria and some other minor battles. After the battle of GENESIS he was one of the sole flag officers standing after the battle itself and the arrests made after. Hancock along with a few other flag officers, with a few of the Civilian Government officials from the alliance managed to barely hold the Alliance together. Sighing he came back to the present and saw that something was up. Frowning he turned he looked over at Admiral Jacques and Senator Victoria who were smiling looking over at the two ZAFT officials.

"Mister Councilor the Earth Alliance wants to put another offer on the table," the Senator said with a smile that made Hancock shivered in fear. Something was up he could tell, frowning he straightened in his chair and looked around.

"What offer is this Miss Senator?" the councilor Jeremy Maxwell said with a smile clearly knowing what is going to be said.

"As you know the Clyne Faction is accused as Traitors too both of our nations, I say that we arrest them and then execute them for Treason," the Senator said with a smile. Hancock eyes narrowed and looked over at the Faction in question to see them go to alert. As if on cue both doors to the room opened and Soldiers invaded the room. But they wore armored vests and held automatic weapons they were pointing at the Clyne Faction.

"What is the meaning of this Victoria," he yelled in anger. He could also see a dead body of one of his men out the door.

"For a Blue and Perfect world," she said with a grin standing next to the Admiral who now had a handgun. Gapping at the Blue Cosmo's motto and the handgun, so he never saw the flash but he felt the bullet entering him before passing out do the pain.

Kira cursed as he with the help of Dearka and Athrun managed to flip the table over as a temporary shield. He couldn't believe this was happening the Alliance and ZAFT working together. He peeked around the table to see the ZAFT and Alliance party's exiting the room leaving a wounded Eileen Canaver, Tad Elsman, Admiral Hancock, and another Alliance Official. He then cursed as the soldiers opened fire on them without giving them a chance to surrender but Senator Victoria gave them the option earlier. In the background he heard Murrue-san trying to get in contact with Archangel.

"I can not get in contact with Archangel," she reported with a curse. Kira gritted his teeth and looked around to see grim faces of his friends around him. They were stuck and their enemy knew it as they advanced towards them, with only Athrun's and Dearka's holdout pistols opposing them. It happened that God was with them for another group of soldiers busted into the room opening fire on the others.

"Are you guys alright?" the leader asked once the last enemy fell. Thankfully the room was large enough that they were not in the crossfire.

"Yes we have only one injury," Murrue replied causally not really knowing if these guys were friendly. The leader nodded and made sure that the other wounded were all right before heading over to them.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Aidan aide to Admiral Hancock," he said putting down his rifle. Murrue nodded and the others walked from their cover.

"We will get you to the hanger and then to the Archangel, but I ask you to take the Admiral with you," he said and Murrue nodded looking at the knocked out Hancock.

"Right let's go," Murrue ordered picking up a Rifle from one of the dead. The others did as well, and made sure they were loaded and followed their allies.

Mwu La Flagga grumbled as he sat in the Captain's chair of the Archangel waiting for the Diplomatic party to return. He wasn't happy that he was here instead of being with his love Murrue Ramius. As he sat he watched the two other ships facing off with his own over the remains of the space station that was acting as peaceful ground, which mostly was a base instead of a normal station.

"Commander, there is something wrong," Sai said from the Operator's station above him. Mwu looked up at him with a frown.

"What you are talking about?" he asked the red headed young man manning that station.

"Well…. WHAT THE HELL!" he cursed listening to the airwaves.

"What is it Sai?" Mwu asked snapping to alertness along with the rest of the bridge crew. Sai flipped a switch and the speakers around the bridge started to crackle as he transferred a message to the.

"Attention Archangel your Diplomatic Party has been captured and you are to surrender or be destroyed," came cold emotionless voice over the COMM. The bridge crew went silent, surprised at the order.

Commander Adam Wells the commander of the Battleship Noble III sat and watched the screens showing the Archangel sitting peacefully in the midst of an Agamemnon Class Ship, and a Nazca Class Frigate. It was bothering him for it looked way to peaceful for comfort. As if on cue the radio crackled to life.

"Attention Archangel your Diplomatic Party has been captured and you are to surrender or be destroyed," came a cruel, cold voice from the bridge's speakers. The bridge became silent, but the angry growl of Adam broke it.

"CIC, get ready to launch to the Mobile Suits, Helm bring us on a course behind the two those ships, instructed the Escort ships to race over to protect the Archangel," he started to snap orders angrily. He wasn't the only one who was angry at this betrayal.

Murrue cursed as another friendly solider fell thanks to the traitors under the Alliance Admiral Jacques. They were so close to the shuttle and the Gundams. He could see that some people were trying to fiddle with the two Gundams. Luckily both Athrun and Kira locked them down and no one but them can access them. Suddenly the Lieutenant Commander that saved them charged with his remaining men, who surprisingly was a riot but at the cost of more then half of his remaining men. She then took command directing the remaining men aboard the shuttle along with the party carrying the Admiral, the two ZAFT councilors and the other Alliance Senator.

"Come on Lieutenant Commander don't be a hero we made it get aboard," she cried to the man who saved her. He nodded and jumped towards her as the shuttle started to take off, Murrue with Dearka's help pulled him onto the crowded shuttle. The two Gundams now under there true owners followed them. Two GINNs were waiting for them but were blown away by the friends in their Gundams having taken off the covers for the beam rifles. The two Pilots were too mad to care about killing right then.

"Archangel this Commander Ramius active Plan Bug Out," she ordered and mentioned they were coming in with wounded. She soon heard the relieved voice of her boyfriend Mwu. Smiling she turned to see the two other ships were launching MS towards them along with so called Diplomatic escort MS. Behind them the Noble III dropped it's cloak and opened fire on them surprising the enemy completely.

Lieutenant Eric Anderson gritted his teeth in anger as his team launched from the Noble III and with a bitter hatred for these guys. He could see the two Escort ships racing to meet the shuttle. The two Gundam escorting them were working overtime. Frowning he saw that the so-called peace envoy had extra MS launching from the two ships, a lot more then the supposed two escorts. The Agamemnon he was a late war type and hence could hold Mobile Suits instead the normal Moebius Units. What was scary was that they could carry over ten MS. He only had his team's three Strike Daggers, single Astray, four Moebius Units from the Escort ships and his own Custom Astray; six MS including the Gundams and four MA against sixteen enemy MS from both the ZAFT ship and the EA ship. Luckily the Noble's presence surprised the enemy enough for his men to dive into battle.

After making sure the injured were taking care in the Archangel's already strained Med Bay, Murrue made her way to the bridge to take her place as its commander. When Mwu saw her he broke into a grin before vacating her chair and hobbled over to the CIC's Commanders chair, were once Natarle Badgiruelsat. Sighing she sat down and looked out the veiwport to see the two "non-threatening" ships launching a lot more MS then they said they had. Luckily the Noble and its MS took them by surprise. At the corner of her eye she saw Milli drop in her seat at as the Operator, while Dearka having no MS to pilot dropped into her former chair at the COMM board to take her duties as COMM Officer/Flight Controller. Luckily for him the Elite ZAFT where cross-trained to for an occurrence like this. Nodding Murrue ordered the ship's weapons to be uncovered and to enter the battle alongside the Noble III.

Kira grunted as he finished off a GINN with a backward slash of his beam saber. He flinched when it went off like a roman candle for he had killed yet again. He took another live that will never, ever see his/her family again. Sighing he gritted his teeth for he knew that he needed to protect his friends…no his family aboard the Noble III, the Archangel, and the MS fighting around the battle site. As he sliced through another MS this one a Strike Dagger he remembered what Mwu La Flagga said, as well as a shuttle exploding before his eyes, then an Escape Shuttle with a certain red head staring out a veiwport at him before the Escape Shuttle exploded in front of him. Following this was images of his friends and loved ones aboard the ships.

"I WILL NOT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" he roared as a familiar blue Seed fell in front of his eyes before shattering sending him into what Athrun and himself dupped SEED Mode, before launching himself into the battle ahead.

Athrun gulped as another live was lost thanks to him as a GuAIZ exploded before him thanks to his beam rifle. It was yet another person that would never see the light of day again. It was then he realized he needed to protect his friends and loved ones aboard the Archangel and Noble III. As he thought of this, images of them flashed before his eyes, finally an image of a familiar black Gundam being destroyed right in front of his eyes, followed by another Gundam this one white fighting off three other Gundams. His eyes narrowed in anger as he glared at the numerous MS around him.

"I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN THEM! I WILL PROTECT THEM JUST LIKE NICHOL TRIED TO DO TO ME! I WILL NOT FAIL!" he yelled out in anger as a familiar green Seed fell in front of his eyes before shattering throwing him into what he like to call Seed Mode. Opening his eyes showing that they were the familiar wide irises that were signs of Seed Mode. Athrun then growled and threw himself into the battle ahead.

…TBC

Author Notes:

They're the first chapter in my fan fiction Shadows of War. I really hope you like it, even though I think I got Athrun's and Kira's characters a bit wrong. So I beg you to review so I can get the encouragement I need to continue this. Also I realize that the Alliance would never work with ZAFT but bear with me for I will explain what the heck happened with this either the next chapter or the next one after that. Thanks and please enjoy the rest of Shadows of War…


	2. PHASE02: The Entire World is Against Us!

**PHASE-2: The Entire World is Against Us!**

In the cold and dark void of space war rekindled as the Clyne Faction fought to save itself and the betrayal of the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. The impossible happened for the Alliance and ZAFT teamed up against the underdog Clyne Faction. Now Fiona Rose the new helm officer for the Noble III frowned as she threw the ship to evade another storm of missiles as the Ship's CIWS picking off the missiles in question. The ship shook as they returned fire with their own Missile Launchers.

"Commander we are running low on munitions," the gunnery officer reported with a frown, looking over at the Commander of the ship Adam Wells.

"Damn!" Commander Adam Wells cursed looking down at the Gunnery station with a frown.

"Alright then make a note," Adam said with a sigh. They had left Mendel without a serious reload, he was sure that the Archangel and the Escorts were in the same boat.

Lieutenant Eric Anderson cursed as his console beeped at him letting him know that he had only minutes left of power left. Cursing he started to fall back to the Noble III.

"All Mobile Suits this is Lieutenant Anderson give me a status report," he said into the COMM to find out about his men around him fighting for their lives.

"Strike reporting power levels are at minimum levels," Kira Yamato reported with a frown in words as he busily dodged attacks from the pair of GINNs.

"Strike Rouge power level at 35," reported the Coordinator Athrun Zala as he cut through a GINN with his Gundam's Beam Saber.

"Price Unit here, I am running on fumes heading for home," came the report from his lead Strike Dagger pilot. Sighing he listened to the reports and frowned to see almost all of his men were low on power and ammo for some where carrying GINN machine guns. He made a quick report to the Archangel before ducking into the Noble's Hanger bay to recharge.

Murrue Ramius gritted her teeth as the Archangel moved to evade yet again, this time a beam from the ZAFT's Nazca Class Main Canon.

"Sai status report," she snapped at the red haired boy in the operator seat above her.

"Ma'am ten enemy units have been destroyed or disabled, no casualties on our side luckily only a few damaged. The Alliance Ship is dead in the water, while the Nazca class is still in play...wait a minute! Captain I am detecting reinforcements coming from the PLANTs and Earth," he reported breathless looking at his station. Milli in the other station reported that she has not to manage to get word out to Mendel. Meanwhile the CIC reported that they were running low on munitions as the same as the Noble III. Murrue cursed weighing the odds before ordering a general retreat. Three colored flares fired from the Archangel telling the MS and the other ships to retreat. The Clyne Faction then started to retreat from the battle, exhausted, and defeated. Once the adrenaline fled their bodies, they knew that peace was now impossible.

* * *

Admiral Jacques cursed again for the sixth time that day as he stood near the space station's veiwport looking at the three Laurasia Class Ships and a single 250m Class Battleship that rushed to their aide but to no avail, for the Clyne Faction had already surrendered the field. Sighing he turned to his friend and partner in crime Senator Maria Victoria.

"Well it looks like our fleet is in worse shape they we originally thought Maria for only a single Alliance ship came to our aide while the Coor...I mean ZAFT managed to get three of their ships here," he said looking over the ZAFT Councilor Jeremy Maxwell who was up to be Chief Councilor anytime now seating not far from the Alliance Party. Granted both held some hatred for each other but the hatred towards the Clyne Faction was worse. Jacques was never a big fan of the Blue Cosmo, but he knew that it was fault of the Clyne Faction that they had lost the war. It was the same for Maria, while Maxwell only held hatred towards the Clyne Faction for they had killed his beloved leader Patrick Zala and destroyed the final hope for a ZAFT victory.

"Well Ryan, it is a fact that ZAFT had some reserve units, and some which were else were at the time. So they would be in a far better shape then we are," she said sweetly looking over at Maxwell with a smile, who returned it forcefully.

"Ummm Maria, Ryan you really think we can get way with this," I mean the Clyne Faction is most likely the most powerful Faction right now then either ZAFT or the Alliance for they have a lot more operational units they we do," another member of the Alliance Party spoke up weakly from his chair on the other side of the room. Luckily both Ryan and Admiral Hancock managed to get rid of any Blue Cosmo Supporters, but they had to replace them with someone. Sighing Jacques turned to address the man.

"Well they are currently spread out, while we have a very good force cable of chasing this splinter down with just the units we have were. The Laurasia could most likely intercept them, with your permission Councilor Maxwell," he said with a forced smile at the ZAFT Councilor, who returned it.

'This should be interesting, yes very interesting,' he thoughtamused as Jeremy Maxwell moved to a COMM Unit to give the orders to those ships.

* * *

Orbiting around the Earth was what is called the Debris Belt made out debris from numerous battles and skirmishes, inside the belt trying to avoid the debris around them were the four ships of the Clyne Faction's Peace Party. Inside the lead ship the Archangel Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala stood leaning against the safety bar of the catwalk that happened to be suspended over the hanger of the ship. The two friends were deep in a discussion about the peace settlement and the reason why they started to kill once more. Granted no more people needed to die in the pointless war, but now that they no longer had Freedom or Justice they weren't going to spend time disabling enemy MS. Sighing they wondered if this pointless bloodshed end for here they were being thrust back into combat when there was suppose to be peace, but they did agree that their family and friends needed to be protected.

"You know some people will never let go of their hatred for one another Kira," Athrun finally suggested over a course of a few minutes of silence. Kira nodded understanding what his friend was trying to say. As he was about to reply alarms rang around the ship announcing that the ship was going to Battle Stations. Both friends looked over at each other before running off.

"Well Kira I take it that they were serious!" Athrun said with a frown as he headed for the bridge with Kira on his heals. Kira silently nodded and hoped they would survive this next battle.

* * *

Commander Murrue Ramius cursed as she saw the three Laurasia Class Frigates opened fire on the besieged Clyne Faction. She really hoped that they could have returned to Mendel before engaging any other enemies, but they had no such luck. Sighing she turned to Dearka who was manning the COMM Station and nodded for him to open a channel to the rest of the fleet.

"Alright then if they want a fight we will give them one, all ships deploy Anti-Beam Mines and go to Battle Stations," she ordered just as the alarms went off to give notice that the ship was now entering battle. Just then Dearka looked up from his station and smiled.

"Ma'am I managed to get Colonel Kisaka and Captain Waltfeild on the line," he said with a smile. Murrue smiled for they had been trying to get a hold of them for a while, but finally they managed to get in contact with it.

"Alright Mister Elsman put them on the main monitor," Murrue ordered in which Dearka nodded and after a few moments he managed to find the control to do so, to the amusement of Miriallia. Finally the two men appeared on the main monitor which was above the veiwport of the ship.

"We heard what happened is everyone all right," Kisaka asked first which most likely both men wanted to say it but Kisaka beat Waltfeild to the punch.

"Where fine, but we are currently being chased by three Laurasia Class Ships," Murrue reported with a frown. The two other commanders flinched and nodded their understanding.

"Aright then Commander, the Kusanagi and Eternal are moving out now," Waltfeild said with a nod before signing off. Kisaka nodded as well before he too signed off. Athrun and Kira arrived on the bridge at that instance.

"Murrue what's going on and how in the world did they find us already," Kira asked with a frown. Murrue gave the two young Coordinators a brief notice of what is going on. The two friends nodded and made their way to their Gundams. Just then Sai yelled out that the ZAFT ships were launching Mobile Suits. Murrue nodded and ordered her ships to do the same. She then prayed that they would make it out this alive since they had come so far since that first day of running from ZAFT.

* * *

Lieutenant Anderson cursed as he took a glance at the enemy MS units, granted they were all GINNs but there were a lot more then his own MS. Since he held seniority over the rest of the pilot even though the Clyne Faction wasn't too big on that, he was given command of the fleet's MS for the time being. He took a quick tally of his units, before cursing out loud again for he had Three Strike Daggers, two Gundams, four Moebius Units, and his own Astray, against sixteen GINNs, and two CGUEs. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw that the CGUES were DEEP Arms type. Cursing he opened a channel to his men and women under him.

"Alright folks the enemy has have sixteen GINNs and two CGUE DEEP Arms, so Strike Daggers and Gundams we are going right into the center of them. Make sure to stick together and cover each other. Moebius Units stay back and protect the ships. Alright let"s move out," he said and launched himself into the fray after hearing confirmation from his units. Sighing he brought up his Type 71-44 Sniper Beam Rifle and fired as soon as he got a lock. As soon as the explosion from the destroyed GINN subsided his unit was engaged and soon after that he followed his men into battle.

* * *

Kira cursed to himself as the a GINN he had been fighting finally managed to get a hit on him with the M69 Canon it had held in its hands. Luckily the PS Armor on the Strike gave him some protection from it the Particle Canon but it did weaken the armor in question. Kira quickly returned the favor and sliced through the GINN with his beam saber destroying the Mobile Suit. As the explosion subsided Kira felt the familiar pang of guilt of killing another human being. Sighing he turned to find another target but found himself staring down the barrel of one of the CGUE's beam rifles. Cursing he sent the Strike into a dive but the CGUE fired grazing the Gundam's shoulder sending it into a deadly spin. Kira clinched his teeth and brought the Strike steady but once again found himself on the receiving end of the CGUE's beam rifle, cursing yet again as he tried to evade in some way but found that the Strike was not responding well. Kira then sighed and prepared himself for the end but god apparently did not want him dead just yet as one of the ZAFT Ships exploded distracting the enemy unit long enough for Kira to run away from the enemy. Frowning he saw ten other Mobile Suits throw themselves into the battle in favor of the Clyne Faction as GINNs exploded from the new arrivals fire. Kira smiled and saw that someone out there actually wanted to help them, giving him new hope that there was an end to this bloody conflict.

……**To Be Continued**……

_There we go the second chapter to Shadows of War, and I really hope you like it... _

_I am also using a few things from the SEED-MSV, which I think adds some flavor to the Story. So please tell me what you guys think" _


	3. PHASE03: Unexpected Friends!

**PHASE-3: Unexpected Friends!**

Not far from the battle brewing between the under-gunned Clyne Faction and an overpowering ZAFT reserve fleet, a pair of Mobile Suits sat looking over the battle. One was red while the other was blue. These two were the Gundams Red Frame and Blue Frame Second L being piloted by the cocky Junk Tech Lowe Gear and the mercenary Gai Murakumo the leader of the famed Serpent Tail Mercenaries respectively. Currently the Junk Tech Lowe who had previous contact with the besieged Clyne Faction was inching to get out and help, but the Mercenary Gai wouldn't let the poor Tech to do anything but wait. At least till their reinforcements arrived, for Gai had been hired to protect a Top Secret Base located at Lagrange Point 3 under the employ of the Orb Union. While his fellow Junk Techs had left behind Lowe while they went on another mission, so he had decided to stay with the moody Coordinator Gai.

"You know Gai I have really tired of watching this, I know we have reinforcements coming from the _Tsumugari _but the Clyne Faction doesn't know that," Lowe said in his usual cocky altitude. Gai sighed in annoyance as he started to open his mouth to say no once more when Lowe let out a loud shout and took off towards the battle. Gai cursed and fired off another message to his ship the Orb Battleship Tsumugari that was assigned to protect the Base in which he was suppose to protect. Suddenly two things happened at the same time, one he got a reply back from the ship in the matter of seconds, while the other was that his sensors beeped announcing something approaching. Confused he turned to see the Tsumugari herself heading towards the battle with Lohengrins and Gottfrieds deployed ready to fire.

"Mister Gai, if you be so kind to get out of the way of our cannons if you please," came the voice of the Tsumugari 's commander Colonel Nathan Roberts over the radio.

"Sir all units ready for your orders," said another voice right on the heels of the Colonel, this one was 1st Lieutenant Shin Kiga the senior Astray pilot aboard the Tsumugari. Gai grunted and turned his head to see eight MBF-M1A Astrays waiting for his orders. Gai nodded and detached his Gundam's Beam Rifle from its recharge rack.

"Alright then Lieutenant let's go," he ordered engaging his thrusters and took off after Lowe who had stopped when the Tsumugari made her appearance, the eight Astrays followed. Gai allowed himself a grin as they approached the battle for he too believed in what the Clyne Faction was fighting for.

* * *

Murrue Ramius watched as the battle heat up with the two young girls of Lacus Clyne and Cagille Yula Attha. The Clyne Faction pilots fought very well, but the large numbers of ZAFT Mobile Suits and the far more powerful ZAFT ships where taking a toll on the Clyne Faction. Murrue could see that Lacus was silently crying as the last Moebius Mobile Armor exploded in front of the bridge. Murrue closed her eyes against the harsh light of the explosion and seeing the young girl like this. She really hoped that the rest of the Clyne Faction would get here and soon. As if to answer that call a powerful light of plasma soured through space from the other side of the battle spearing one of the ZAFT ships right through the middle. The battle all out stopped as the Laurasia stopped firing and just sat there silent before suddenly exploding. Murrue and the rest of the Archangel bridge crew looked in awe at the explosion before snapping out of it just in time to see ten new Mobile Suits throw themselves into the battle.

"Where the heck did that attack come from, and what are those Mobile Suits?" she asked her crew scrambled to find that very same answer. However someone beat them the punch as they where hailed.

"Clyne Faction this the Orb Battleship Tsumugari ready to assist you," came a voice only reply over the radio. The bridge crew's jaws as one dropped to the floor, Cagille was even more surprised then the others for she had heard myths about the secret sixth Izumo Class ship Tsumugari but never thought it was possible that it was real.

"Captain, ship silhouette confirmed as an Izumo Class Battleship, and eight of the new Mobile Suits are identified as MBF-M1A Astrays, however the last two are the Red Frame and the Blue Frame Astrays," one of the CIC crew reported. Cagille's surprise doubled for she had met the Red Frame pilot once in Orb and later during the last days of the war when he and his crew supplied the Clyne Faction with supplies. It looked like this was one of many surprises that the Clyne Faction would go through this day.

* * *

Jeremy Maxwell was not a happy camper first the trap planned to take out the Clyne Faction had failed then it fell to him clean up the Natural's mess. However he knew that he would need there help if they where to survive. With a sigh the man leaned back in his chair as he listened to the other peace party members bickering with each other. Thankfully his communicator beeped rescuing him from this hell hole. Sighing with relief he brought the tiny unit to his mouth.

"Yes what is it?" he asked whoever decided to call him during this very important meeting, not that he care any about it.

"Sir the _Orion _has returned," an officer aboard his Nazca Class ship reported, however the young man did not sound too happy to be relaying the news. This made Maxwell very wary of what had happened to warrant such a response from the officer and so his smile had disappeared.

"Well what happened, did they destroy the Clyne Faction or not?" he inquired dreading the answer to come. He briefly heard some further talk on the other end of the radio, but he ignored it as he waited for the response.

"No sir, our forces where slaughtered, and sir the Orion was the only one to make it back but with major damage. Also only three GINNS and one of the CGUE Deep Arms made it back as well. Also sir the Orion reported that they had the battle well in hand when another ship leapt into the fray destroying the other two ships single handedly and it's MS forces slaughtered our GINNs, also they manage to report that it was a Izumo Class but not the Kusanagi sir" another voice replied which Maxwell knew was the Captain of the Nazca Class. Jeremy upon hearing this went pale, for he had not even thought it could have been this bad. He then thanked the Captain and ordered him to finish repairs before getting ready to leave for PLANTs, before he looked up at the other people in the room.

"Excuse me I have some horrible news to report to you all," he said bringing the room to silence as everyone turned to look at him.

"I just received the report from the Orion the single surviving ship that I had sent to intercept the Clyne Faction, apparently they now have some new allies and I suggest we break up this meeting and meet up at a later time," Maxwell suggested to the shocked crowd of people before him, before they erupted in questions which surprised him. However he did his best to answer the questions and promising once more that he would see the downfall of the Clyne Faction. Little did he know that was not going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

The debris strewn area of space known as debris belt had witnessed many battles silently with the remains of the said battles joining the large debris belt. It now sat silently watching as another battle come to yet another bloody end leaving behind yet even more debris which soon joined the vast debris field leaving a testament, even some gravemarkers to those left behind to mourn over. Presently the victors and their rescuers cruised through the debris filled space that is the debris belt, hearts heavy with the thought of killing once more. However this time was different for they where not fighting merely to make a point and protecting both Earth and the PLANTs. This time they where fighting for their very lives. Aboard the Archangel the officers of the Clyne Faction meet their saviors. However Lowe Gear had already dragged off Kira saying that Kira owned him another one for saving his ass once again. Sighing Gai introduce the new officers to the veteran group of officers from the Clyne Faction. Some of the new officers where raw with excitement having finally managed to fight in a battle, thankfully their far more experienced fellow officers calmed them down enough. The commander of the "Sixth" Izumo Class Ship, was as mythical as his ship. For Nathan Roberts was once an Earth Alliance OMNI Enforcer Captain, during the first stages of the war. It was rumored that not only had he managed to capture an intact GINN, but somehow found out how to fly it. Not to mention he had perfected some sort of new tactic to destroy GINNs. However the man had disappeared, it was said that he was a Myth that Higher Up OMNI Officers created to raise the moral of their troops. Nevertheless it seemed that Roberts was indeed real and it brought many questions from Murrue and the other former EA Officers of the Clyne Faction. The colonel met them at the pass and started to tell his tale.

"Before you ask, yes I managed to steal a GINN, and managed to fly it," he paused a brief moment looking over his audience before launching himself back into his story.

"I am what is called a Half-Coordinator, many of my kind die before they are three thanks to their mixed genetics, or you could call us the experiments that failed. You see some embryos did not accept Coordinator modifications. So we happened to be born weaker then normal Coordinators, and so I only have the response time and the strength of a normal Coordinator. This allowed me to steal and fly the GINN, anyway back to the story my Natural family either hid my medical files or burned them before creating new ones. Fast forward a decade or two and so when I entered college I was approached by some men who where interested in my "Robot" that managed to get me the scholarship into college, for you see my family where very good design engineers, designing vehicles, later military vehicles, and finally mobile work pods. But I had chosen a different direction to go in then my family before it; I then created a three foot robot to prove a theory of mine. I will save you from the technical details but these people wanted to create a much larger version of my robot. So I agreed seeing my dream coming true before my eyes, what we created was the first Mobile Suit. I had created it in the first place to help in the construction of the new space colonies going in. However these men my so called partners had different ideas it was then they told me they where Coordinators and they intended to use it as a military weapon. I was at first devastated and then I turned my anger on the people who had lied to me. It was about this time that things started to heat up between Earth and the PLANTs. It was then that I joined the newly created OMNI Enforcer, thinking of bringing my creation down. It never happened like that, it was luck that I managed to have some sort of military blood in me giving the courage I needed and the detected leadership skill that quickly drove me up the ranks faster then I thought possible. Then "it" happened the first shot in this war, and I began to come up with a way to capture a GINN as war exploded between Coordinator and Natural. I also happened to fall into command of a group of 250meter Class Warships called by the military the 124th Battleship Group or just known as the Liberty Group named after my flagship _Liberty_," he paused briefly to catch his breath before launching himself back into his story.

"It was then that I started to come up with tactics to take out enemy GINNS a lot easier then ever before. However Blue Cosmos found out my secret and tried to kill me however a large portion of my crew saved me out of loyalty to a man who goes out his to keep them alive. We managed to capture the other two 250 meter ships and fled. About soon after this I was approached by a man named Terrence Marcellus the leader of the Marcellus family of the five noble families of Orb. He is also the leader of the Marcellus Shipyards, which are a subdivision of Morgenroete, his company and himself had a hand in the design of the Izumo Class Ships, even the Archangel Class," he stopped looking around at the ship in question, before resuming his story,

"His yards also designed and built the Aegis Ships that…. Excuse me had protected the shores of the country. He also had come up with the idea of the Astrays in the first place while he was not the man who had been talked into letting the EA build and design their G-Weapons on Orb Soil he was the one who had figured out what was going on and came up the three Astray Prototypes. Now excuse me back to my story here, well Mister Marcellus approached me when I was still running from the EA and gave me a deal. Let him and his men make myself and the men who had followed me disappear, then he would let me join the Orb Forces, along with my remaining men. As quickly as I joined the man had quickly placed me in the command of an Izumo Class one that no one else knew about. For she happened to built the same time as the Kusanagi and bore the same name as the Athha's new ship. One was built at the new Marcellus Yards at the main Morgenroete facilities at the Orb Mainland; the other was built the Primary Marcellus Shipyards –where all the other Izumo's where built- located at a secret facility in LaGrange Point 3 located inside one of the abandoned colonies there. The one built at Orb went on to become the Kusanagi, while the one built at the Secret Shipyard became the Tsumugari. Anyways after getting command of this ship I was given the mission of guarding the Primary Shipyard. So I went on to become dead in the mind of Blue Cosmos and the rest of the EA who knew I was real, while the rest thought I was a Myth. Now I need to mention that I am entirely loyal to Representative Marcellus for he got me out of quite a bind along with me men, however I equally loyal to Orb for that is the nation that Marcellus is part of and had shaped him to what he is today," he finished with a smile looking over his stunned audience in the main briefing room of the Archangel. Nodding to them he walked up to Cagille who was equally stunned as her friends.

"So Ms Athha… excuse me Princess Attha I am yours to command," he said as he bowed deeply to the blond haired princess of Orb who look at the man before her in shock and nodded politely to the man. Murrue finally shook off her shock and addressed the commander.

"Sir, so I guess we will make our way to your base then?" she asked with a frown wondering how they where going to get there without the EA or ZAFT seeing them.

"Yes, where we will regroup I have already sent a message to Colonel Kisaka. However I and Leonard Marcellus have come up with a plan that Miss Lacus and yourselves may want to hear," he responded with a smile mentioning the son of Terrence Marcellus. The gathered officers and leaders of the Clyne Faction nodded in understanding as they started to file out of the room sensing that the meeting was over, however they left with far more happiness then when they entered for their still might be hope left in this world for peace.

* * *

Behind the Earth's single satellite The Moon, a large station hovered in the area gravitational stability known as LaGrange Point 2 or L2 for short. This station is known as Halo to its creators the Earth Alliance. Once the station was an asteroid that had been towed to Earth Orbit when the colony building started however it then had been towed to its present location when it had served its purpose, now it happens to be the new Earth Forces Space Headquarters after the destruction of the Lunar base. Floating beside the station are large ship docks used for both building starships and repairing them. All of them where now currently occupied by damaged ships, even the massive docks of the station itself are overloaded with damaged ships. However other ships cruised through the packed space of L2. Standing next to the station was a fleet of ships receiving supplies from the station via shuttles before they moved on. In the fleet are a single Agamemnon-Class Flagship, three 250m-Class Battleships, five 130m-Class Escort Ships, and finally two of the new Zeus-Class Assault Cruisers. On the bridge of the single Flagship in the group, two men stood by the massive window guarding the ship's captain's quarters from the emptiness of space. One of these men happened to be Admiral Jacques the man who brought the crushed leadership of the Earth Alliance back on its feet. Next to the massive man was Rear Admiral Ryan Sutherland the nephew of the late Admiral William Sutherland. The twenty-three year old Admiral watched the fleet before him with hazel eyes, which hold an angry fire in them. For the newly promoted Admiral had just taken command of the Earth Forces Assault Battlegroup 58 which was given the mission of guarding Halo and its shipyards as the main fleet headed for battle. The BG 58 was the core of the newly created 9th Orbital Fleet, which happened to be only the ships gathered here before them.

The flagship they now stood on is of the new Jackson-Subclass of the Flagships, which only had two ships represented at the Battle of Jachin Due, one the Jackson herself was sunk by the GENESIS Weapon. While this one went on to become one of the few functional ships left after the battle. While other Agamemnon Ships where modified to be able to support Mobile Suits and able to launch them, the Jackson and her sisters where built with MS in mind. Also like the Noble Sub-Class, and the Hermes Sub-Class of the 250m-Class, and the 130m-Class ships the Jackson Sub-Class has a Mirage Colloid Generator. Unlike the Noble Sub-Class the Jackson does carry any technologies from the Archangel, for it was made to be a Carrier and flagship not a battleship. So the Jackson can carry ten Mobile Suits like it modified sisters of the late war type, however its hanger is not so crowded as them.

Sitting beside the large flagship where the two Zeus Assault Cruisers, which now held the attention of the two admirals. This class happened to be smaller and less expensive version of the Archangel Class. It has no Ablative Armor, and not as many weapons as the legendary ship. However it does have a Titan Siege Canon, a cheap version of the Archangel's Lohengrins located in its single 'leg'. Also the ship can has two Gottfrieds Canons located on the bottom and the top of the leg which like the Archangel are protected by covers when not in battle, further on the deck of the ship is a blister that hides a Valiant Linear Gun. Finally the ship can carry a total of eight MS, and a pair of Meobius Armors modified for scout work.

"Well Ryan I hope you bring us victory when ZAFT could not, thankfully the Clyne Faction ships are heavily damaged and their troops weary. So I better leave you to your command since it looks like your ships are almost ready for their journey," Jacques said as he placed his white officer cap back on his shaved head before starting to walk out.

"Thank you sir, and I promise I will bring victory back to the Earth Forces, and my uncle's death shall not be in vain," Ryan angrily stated with fire in his eyes. Jacques paused at the door and turned back to the other man before nodding at the other officer before leaving the room leaving the young man with his thoughts and the stars themselves. Outside Jacques rejoined his aide Captain Williams.

"Sir if may say sir we where damn lucky that some spy saletilles at Artemis happened to be still functioning to see the Faction pass by, and sir I don't think this glorified battlegroup can actually take on the faction for who knows what forces are hidden out there," he ranted, then flinched as he prepared for the outburst ahead but it did not come as he expected it to. Frowning he turned to his admiral looking at him with a sad face, something he had never seen before on this man's face.

"Captain do you believe that this war is over?" the Admiral asked once they where safely back in their own shuttle. Williams was caught by surprise by the question, since he had been wondering that ever since this particular war started

"Yes sir, I been wondering that very same question. However I then ask myself why did this war start it will only bring even more blood shed," he answered with a confused frown. He was in turn surprised at the sudden sad smile on his boss's face.

"You will understand it all in due time my boy, but keep this in mind I did not want this to happen, I don't want any more bloodshed on my hands however a man must do what he must," he replied with that same sad smile, before looking away from his aide and going back to his "mask" which told the younger man this discussion was very much over and will continue else where. Williams nodded in understanding and decided to inquire later on as the shuttle finally arrived at Jacques's flagship the Noble Class 250m Battleship _Defiant_, the third of her kind. Williams sighed aloud but knew that this bloodshed will not last and looked out the glass pane that comprised his seat's window at the stars beyond along them the Clyne Faction. He quietly prayed for their safety and their sanity in this coming battle.

* * *

Drifting through the numerous ruins of L3, a damaged colony sat peacefully out of view from either the Earth Alliance or ZAFT. However it may looked peaceful to some, others with far more experienced eyes would see that it was all a trick. The colony was not only operational but was now the home the Primary Shipyard of the Marcellus Shipyards. As the four ships of the Clyne Faction's Peace Envoy, and its single escorting warship appourching the colony a pair of heavily modified 250m Class Battleships meet them at the entrance of the debris cloud that the shipyard was hidden in.

"Approaching ships this is the Orb Battleship _Liberty _state your intentions or you will be fired upon," came the quick reply from the lead ship. The Tsumugari slowly pulled forward from her charges heading towards the two cleverly disguised warships which look almost like the debris around it not mention being painted in deep black.

"Liberty, this is the Tsumugari, transmitting codes and the codes of our guests," came the quick reply from Colonel Robert's himself.

"Roger Tsumugari codes are accepted, and welcome back sir," the Liberty replied with some relief in their voice.

"Thanks good to be home, have our other four guests arrived yet?" Robert's in turn asked the other ship's commander.

"Which ones sir?" the commander replied with confusion in his voice. A silence answered him as Robert's was confused as well.

"What do you mean Commander there should be only four guests," Robert's inquired in his best Commander's voice. A gulp could be heard over the line as the colonel's voice hit home; no one wanted to be at the other end of an angry officer especially their commander.

"Well sir they happened to be refugees from the Clyne Faction," the commander answered with some hesitation in his voice. On the bridge of the Tsumugari the colonel blinked as he tried to get what the other officer was saying before he finally got it.

"You mean from the PLANTs?" he asked as it started to become clear for the poor colonel. A sigh could be now heard over the channel as it became apparent that there would be no more yelling.

"Yes sir, one heavily damaged Laurasia Class and three Freighters, they where thrown out about the time that you went off sir," the relieved subordinate answered with a frown in his words.

"Alright what about the Eternal, the Kusanagi, and their Escorts?" asked another voice this one from the Archangel.

"Well they where the ones who brought in the Refugees in, and it turned out that the Eternal is heavily damaged as well," came the reply from the same officer. Lacus Clyne the one in asked the question closed her eyes in pain.

"Let's get this show back on the road before an Alliance patrol shows up," ordered Colonel Roberts and soon after the four ships sailed past the two sentries who soon went back to their positions.

* * *

Lieutenant Eric Anderson and his girlfriend Fiona Rose watched as the debris cleared to show the Shipyard in all of its pristine glory, the pair where finally managed to get some time to themselves. As the small fleet approached, other ships could be seen orbiting the Yard, which surprised the young couple for the way that Colonel Robert's was talking told them that only the colonel's former command and the Tsumugari where the only ships protecting the Yard. However the Kusanagi, two more Izumo Class Battleships, the other two Escort Ships and a few other ships where on station, with a few others occupied Yard slips. Through this the fleet sailed through into the already crowded space, of the Shipyard's Air Space.

"It's amazing it looks like Orb wasn't entirely destroyed in the Alliance's attack," Eric commented with awe as he witness a passing Astray patrol. However these where not like his own for they where like the ones who saved the Faction earlier.

"Yeah it is, so think we should get some sleep since we haven't managed to get any in the past two days," Fiona suggested with a smile. Eric surprised look down at the girl in his arms.

"So are you suggesting that we sleep together now then," Eric said with a raised eyebrow suggesting it anyways.

"Jerk! Yes for I am tired and I do believe your quarters are a lot closer then mine," Fiona answered with a slight blush coloring her cheeks, but not before she hit him lightly on the arm.

"Also don't get any bright ideas from this you hear," she said as they watched out of the observation room unnoticed by the other inhabitants, and bickering all the way their.

* * *

Cruising towards the unaware Shipyard was the Alliance Fleet gathered to put a stop to the Clyne Faction. Deep in the Flagship's MS deck the lone figure of Admiral Ryan Sutherland sat watching three more figures climbing down from their mechanical mounts.

"So gentlemen how are they?" the Admiral asked with a slight smile that could send shivers down any sane human's spine. However these three pilots could be considered not sane, in anyway.

"Well Admiral I know we can really kick some ass in these," answered one of the men. The other two just nodded in agreement to their partner's comment. Ryan nodded and looked at the Mobile Suits behind the men looking like they weren't even there for their deep black paint jobs hid them well in the darkened hanger. Also the trio had a familiar outline that just screamed powerful. Ryan then finally grinned and started to laugh in pure joy knowing was going to win this. The three cronies joined their boss in his laughter, giving a bad omen to things to come.

…tbc…

Well there we go the next chapter of Shadows of War... I kept forgetting that I had this done so I am dreadfully sorry for the delayed posting. Also it seems that Jaques is not the man he seems to be... snicker Also a cookie to the people who can figure out where I got the idea for the Kusanagi and Tusamagari being built under the same name. Finally both Eric and Fiona (And Adam as well) well get alot more screen time in the next chapter... they took a back stead in these first few because I wanted to show that the main character were not going to be left out. Also be prepared for a return of a SEED Character in the next chapter... heh heh...Also don't fret the next chapter shall also reveal the reason why the Tusamagari was where she was to save the Faction., and not to mention what happened the other part of the Faction... Okay enough fo this I am tottally going to give away my story here... Ummm what's this:

Adam: Yeah why do I have after the love birds? And in brackets no less!

DZ: Adam don't make me take away your cool ship I gave you! powers up portable Lohengrin Canon and points it at the Noble III

Adam: Please master don't! I promise not to be angry at you again! grovels at the feet of DZ

DZ: That's better! The Druggies appear in front of DZ

Druggies: Whats with corny copys of us!

DZ: Because even thought I hate you, I think you guys do rock a bit and please get out of here for you guys are suppose to be dead, and don't make me take away your meds! the Three Druggies crawl away groveling all the way

Shani: whisper He is no better then that bastred Azeral!

DZ: I heard that and if I hear that again I will send you with your old boss where all the bastreds go! Shani prompty shuts his mouth and takes off in fright for no one wants to go to the ninth ring of hell

DZ: Good! Much better! Now to get ready for the next chapter! And till then I say good night and I shall be back!


End file.
